


Movie Night

by Deviant_Donghun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil reminisces about the origin of his original hoodie. I wrote this for a challenge on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.

Virgil was getting ready for the day. When he looked in his closet, however, he couldn’t find the one shirt he wanted to wear. Sure, they might look alike to the others, but to him they each had different rip patterns, like tiger stripes. Shoving clothes out of the way, he searched through the back end. What he found, however, stopped him in his tracks and sent him back years more than he thought it would. The black and grey hoodie stared back at him, almost accusatory. 

He took a deep breath, allowing himself to get swept away in the memories that came with that hoodie. First came the most recent: The months he had worn it while interacting with the Core Three, as they had been known by the Others. The day he took it off for the last time while discussing Hogwarts houses. But the one that stuck the longest was the day he first put it on.

Contrary to what the Core Three thought, he had not come into being wearing it. He had only come into being with the black pants and grey shirt. He was given the hoodie, only after a long time. The first time he had seen it, Remus was wearing it. Remus, of all people, enjoyed wearing something that bulky and unflattering. 

He had first seen it on a movie night. The Others had all sat down to watch a movie, Virgil and Remus calling for a horror, Janus and O calling for a muder mystery. So, _ The Nightmare on Elm Street _ it was. By the end of it, Remus was practically giggling while Virgil was just glad to  _ know _ why his heart was racing.

Soon, this became a regular thing. Over time, O dropped out, distancing himself from the rest. Then, Janus decided he had better things to do. Then, Virgil was afraid Remus was going to stop coming and force him to either abandon the movies, or face his fears himself.

The movie night, second saturday of the month, rolled around. Virgil sat on the couch, remote in hand. He had the movie,  _ Children of the Corn, _ already in, he was just waiting, hoping, for the rest to show up. Right when he was about to give up, Remus came sliding down the stairs, headfirst. 

“Remus!” Virgil practically shrieked. “What are you doing?!”

“Why, making an entrance, of course!” Remus sprang to his feet after his head collided with the railing. Virgil knew better than to check up on him but he was worried for him nonetheless. “Why, are you scared?”

Virgil turned away, pretending to be engrossed by the title screen. “Of course not. Why would I be?”

Remus came down the rest of the way, his footsteps soft. He was, Virgil couldn’t help but notice, wearing the hoodie with a green t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked good, not that Virgil would say that. He knew that Remus would never accept the feelings that had begun to grow the past few months as they had bonded over their love of horror. 

“I’m sorry, Storm Cloud. I meant for it to be a joke.” His hand came to rest on Virgil’s shoulder as he sat next to the anxious side. “I see it didn’t quite come out that way.”

Virgil just stared at the screen, not making eye contact.

Remus removed his hand and stood. “Do we have snacks yet?”

Virgil shook his head.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a minute. Go ahead and let the intro go. I should be back before all the logos are done.”

Virgil nodded. True to his word, Remus was back before the title flashed. He sprawled as he tended to, head on the arm of the couch, legs tossed over Virgil, bowl of gummy worms and jelly beans on his stomach.

As the movie progressed, Virgil let one hand rest on Remus’ ankle, the other going for the bowl. Instead, a hand grabbed his wrist. He jumped, attempts to scramble back useless as Remus trapped him with his legs.

“Are you alright, Storm Cloud? Your hands are like ice?” Remus asked as he paused the movie.

Virgil didn’t respond as he tried to get his heart rate back down. 

Remus sat up, legs still over Virgil’s and squirmed around, taking off his hoodie. “Here, you need this more than me.”

Virgil’s blush was hard to hide as he slipped into it. The warmth that instantly surrounded him was divine, making him feel safe and secure. “Thanks.” He mumbled, the highest volume he could go at the moment.

“Wait, is that a  _ blush _ ? Verge, what’s that for?” Remus leant forward, legs digging into Virgil’s, in order to see his face better.

“Nothing.” Virgil tried to twist, to get his face out of Remus’ line of sight. But it was too late. He already had his face in his hands, turning it to get a better look.

“No, you are definitely blushing for a reason. What is it?”

Virgil pulled all the courage in his body together and decided to just blurt it out. “I like you! Okay, it’s like a bandage, you just gotta rip it off.”

Remus froze for a second, clearly surprised. Virgil took that as a rejection and started to move away. Before he could, however, Remus had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to have to say it first.”

“Wait. You knew?” Virgil looked at Remus in surprise.

“No, I was just afraid to say it first. I like you too, Virgil. A lot.”

Virgil didn’t remember the rest of the night, it being a blur of bliss in his memory. He pulled out of the memory to hear someone knocking on the door. Pulling on the first shirt he saw he went to open the door.

“Surprise, bitch!” Was all he heard before his vision flashed green and he was on the floor, a weight on top of him.

Only one side cursed that much. “Remus?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

“Well, it certainly isn’t Roman, if that’s who you were wanting.”

Virgil shook his head as he buried it in the other side’s chest. “I missed you, Stinky.”

Remus reached around and cupped Virgil’s face. “And I you, Storm Cloud.”


End file.
